


Midsummer's Fantasy

by snapesgirl62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora and Severus make time for a bit of loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This in theory takes place during Goblet of Fire. Thank you to aeryun for the quick beta read.
> 
> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR and various companies. no profits are made with this exercise in creative writing.

Aurora checked the lock and the wards on her tower. Once again, it was secure from hormone driven students looking for a place to shag. She was fairly certain no lust crazed member of the staff would damage the expensive astrolabe in her open air classroom.

One of the shadows in the corridor moved. When it got closer, the shadow took shape, making her smile.

"Why professor Snape, whatever are you doing lurking about the corridors this late at night. One would think you were _up to something_." She flicked an imaginary piece of lint from his robes.

He smirked at her. "These are dangerous times. I thought you might benefit from an escort." He tipped his head as if to listen. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"There was a rustling noise behind that door. We should be certain no Dark Creatures are lurking in there."

"As our current Defence instructor says, 'constant vigilance'." She took down her wards and opened the door to the astronomy tower.

"Indeed." He murmured while waiting for her to secure the door behind them.

"I had a dream about you," she confessed as she led the way the narrow stairs.

"I've heard dreams can hold an element of prophecy."

"You were on the head table, spread out for me to feast upon. I started with that tender place to the side of your bicep and worked my way up to your earlobe."

"What did I do in return?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" His voice held an element of disbelief.

"You were nude, spread eagle and tied down, for my personal pleasure."

"In the Great Hall and on the Head Table, you say?"

"Yes." She kept looking straight ahead and finished climbing the tower stairs. "I tasted you from earlobe to ankle and all you could do was grow hard."

"Tell me more." He stood behind her, holding her close enough to feel his growing erection. "Were there witnesses?"

"None, it was mid-summer's day and we were to use sex magic to strengthen the castle's wards."

"Yet you bound me?"

"You were bound with vines, I was in the aspect of the Lady."

"I was the Horned One?"

"Oh yes, and we'd already mated at the gates, on the main threshold and were building up to a release of power at the heart of the school."

He frotted against her bum. "I highly doubt I am a suitable vessel for such power."

She turned in his arms and began to unfasten their robes. He helped her to disrobe then let his own fall to the tower roof.

"What makes you say that?" Aurora admired the way he appeared to glow in the moonlight.

He held out his left arm. "The mark is getting darker."

"Both the Lord and Lady have light and dark in them." She kissed him before he could disagree. "At present, we are legally bonded, we are blessedly alone, and Moody cannot use his eye to practice voyeurism through the entire tower."

"You are very beautiful." Severus kissed her. He caressed her back and shoulders. Bringing on hand between them, he began to tease her nipples.

They slowly knelt on their mingled robes. Her hands travelled his body, seeking and finding the places he liked to be touched. He continued to fondle her while moving his head lower. Aurora tangled her fingers in his hair when he suckled at her breast.

"Severus," she whispered his name.

"Come and ride me my princess."

"There is no table."

"We shall pretend." He coaxed her into position and smiled up at her when she guided his erection into her body. "That's good." His voice was hoarse.

"So strong." She wrapped her legs around him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"And very randy." Severus gripped her hips. He rocked a bit, moved his knees slightly then let her take over riding him.

Clenching and relaxing her inner muscles, she rocked her hips. "Good."

"Excellent. Fifty points to Ravenclaw. Ah!" His gasp of pleasure made her smile.

"I think I might want to earn a few more points, professor." Dipping her head, she kissed him.

Severus moved one hand and teased her clit. He smirked when he felt her body squeeze him with her first orgasm. "Who is earning extra points?" He teased.

Aurora leaned her upper body back, almost but not quite resting her shoulders on the hard roof. He moved with her, gradually changing their position until he was over and in her. Severus eased up just enough to allow them to look down their joined bodies. She purred and writhed under him.

Their energies mingled and whirled around the couple. Aurora felt her second climax building.

"Soon."

"Yes." He grunted and moved faster, deeper and harder. Severus wriggled his hips, eliciting a cry from her.

Tension built, she clawed at his upper arms and leaned up to kiss him. He hungrily kissed her back as their bodies convulsed. Their magic crackled before seeping into the stones of the tower. Severus partially collapsed on her. They both gasped for breath.

"Hmm, I think Slytherin just won the House Cup." She raked a nail across one of his nipples.

"Blasted Tournament means no championship this year." He eased off of her and put an arm across his eyes.

Propping herself on one elbow, she looked at him in concern. "Problems?"

"Just the usual, surprise visits from Moody, Karkaroff wanting to visit about old times, and that demented old buzzard in charge of this place will not let me hex anyone."

Aurora began to giggle. "Poor baby, you are so abused. Who are you going to hex?"

"I'd start with Karkaroff, then perhaps Moody, followed by a certain Gryffindor trio." He lowered his arm and gave her a rare smile. "Improve my week and sleep in the dungeons with me."

"I would love to." She sat up. "Let's sort our clothing and go downstairs. I have some ideas for that big bed in your room."


End file.
